The Call
by Tomyo Torou
Summary: Puppyshipping, One-shoot and a song-fic.. based on another story!


This is.. for the mentioning, my first EVER Puppyshipping story.. even if it's just a one-shoot.. and a song-fic.. and it's short too..

This is a little, song-based, Kaiba-viewed part from the second part of my stories Power's of Life; The Prince Denied of His Life.. well, it's while Joey isn't in the living world to say at least.. I was supposed to wait with this till when I started the last part of the triology.. but heck, I wanted to update it today ^3^ The song in this is The Call sung by Regina Spector.. an amazing singer :D

Aaaaaaa~nd.. I dedicate this story to **FantasyWriter93**, whose been a GREAT help to me with most of my stories as of lately!

Enjoy.. and remember, Kaiba's Blue Eyes eats the flamers!

* * *

><p>The Call.<p>

There was a sigh and one brunette turned in his chair. He glared out of the window as he ignored the phone, knowing it wasn't the one he wanted to hear talking to him. The one he wanted here wasn't here. He turned the television on and found it on the music-channel, probably he left it yesterday. The man, known as Seto Kaiba sighed and was about to switch channel when a new song started.

"_It started out as a feeling_

_Which then grew into a hope_

_Which then turned into a quiet thought_

_Which then turned into a quiet word"_ Kaiba frowned and read on the lower part of the screen; Regina Spector, with The Call. The CEO furrowed his eyebrows as he listened to the song.

"_And then that word grew louder and louder_

_'Til it was a battle cry"_ The man sighed and turned to the window again, listening to the song as it brought back the memories of his lover. The blonde puppy that would pout and bite back when he bad-mouthed his friends or moan when trapped underneath him in bed. The one he missed had been gone for five years now and he knew that if his beloved didn't come back, he'd go insane and his company bankrupt, though he doubted it'd go down that fast as popular his sales were.

"_I'll come back_

_When you call me_

_No need to say goodbye"_ Kaiba snorted, knowing that even if he called, his one and only wouldn't come back to him.

"_Just because everything's changing_

_Doesn't mean it's never_

_Been this way before"_ Kaiba's hard glare softened at a point before he looked rather sad out of the window. Even his own little brother was gone, missing from the world of living for the purpose of reviving his memories.

"_All you can do is try to know_

_Who your friends are_

_As you head off to the war"_ the man sighed in grief before he gently placed his chin against his hand, resting on the armrest on his office chair. The sun was hanging low on the horizon, it's red shades looking like it was threatening to set the earth on fire.

"_Pick a star on the dark horizon_

_And follow the light"_ if it had been up to him, Kaiba would have made sure his lover could have stayed, but he couldn't and it made him feel weak, and to state this; Kaiba hated feeling weak!

"_You'll come back_

_When it's over_

_No need to say good bye"_ the time would fly by again, but Kaiba would still stay in the past, waiting for his two most precious beings. His little brother Mokuba, and his lover and boyfriend, Joey.

"_You'll come back_

_When it's over_

_No need to say good bye"_ Kaiba sighed as he listened to the song, which once again drifted towards his ears. He wanted his loved ones back now, even if he knew it wasn't possible yet.

"_Now we're back to the beginning_

_It's just a feeling and no one knows yet_

_But just because they can't feel it too _

_Doesn't mean that you have to forget"_ Kaiba muttered these words before he stood up, then he turned towards the television.

"_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger_

_'Til they're before your eyes"_ Kaiba picked up his mobile phone before putting it into his pocket. Deciding he'd head off to Egypt, maybe he'd finally get a glimpse of his brother and his lover. Then he stopped before he smiled and sat down, letting out a sigh of relief.

"_You'll come back_

_When they call you_

_No need to say good bye"_ Kaiba pulled his phone up before he dialed a number. Soon he heard that all to familiar voice answering.

"_You'll come back_

_When they call you_

_No need to say good bye"_ the song ended as Kaiba answered himself. He didn't know why he was acting so upset. He had his precious ones already and he would never let them go anymore.

"Joey, can you come over?" he asked and got an embarrassed, but positive answer. Who needed to stay in the past when the future had already arrived? Kaiba smiled and put the phone down.

"You'll come back.. when I call?" he muttered before he smirked.

"I'll be waiting Joey"

* * *

><p>I feel.. like I'm spoiling what's going to happen in the last part of the triology about Pangea... please don't.. hurt me *crawls into a corner*<p>

So, review okay?


End file.
